Gens Gentis Figularis Clan of a Potter
by oOwth
Summary: Four students must live their life with a lot of time on their hands and a lot of Harry Potter love in their hearts. How will they survive the new school year, where Harry Potter is looked down upon?
1. Intro Part 1 of 2

* Gens Gentis Figularis * Part 1 of 2-part intro Thanks to all my beta-readers Please enjoy the fic  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ahhhhhh! I lost my spell book!" Annie yelled, flinging things from her desk around the room as she frantically searched for papers.  
  
"Looking for this?" Drew asked, handing his friend two tea-stained printouts with all the spells found in the Harry Potter books on them.  
  
"Thank you!" Annie cried, reaching for them. Drew pulled his arm back, so Annie missed grabbing them. Narrowing her eyes on Drew, she lunged again, yelling "Expelliarmus," at him. Grabbing the papers from the shocked male, Annie smirked.  
  
"Not bad for a Hufflepuff," Annie congratulated herself, tucking a strand of her short coppery hair behind her ear. The four friends had sorted themselves; Drew in Gryffindor, Annie in Hufflepuff, Sarah in Ravenclaw and Jim in Slytherin. They had a lot of time on their hands and had a lot of Harry Potter obsession in their heads. Plus they all lived rather close to each other so it was easy together.  
  
"Huffleduffer," Drew said with a sneer. He narrowed his blue eyes at her green ones and they had a quick staring war.  
  
"Go away. I need to work on my Potions homework," she said, leaving suddenly to head into the kitchen, to work on lunch for her and her little brother. Making a face at Annie, Drew left in search of Sarah. Annie entered the kitchen and went to the stove.  
  
"Incendio," she called as she turned it on with a turn of the handle. Ralphie, her little brother came into the room.  
  
"Dobby, go get the noodles," Annie called to him. He had large ears and large brown eyes so Annie and her friends dubbed him Dobby, because he was always willing to do what they told him.  
  
"Kay," Ralphie cried happily, opening the cabinet in search for the noodles.  
  
*~*  
  
Back outside in his search for Sarah, Drew met Jim, who was also on his way to Sarah's house.  
  
"Avada Kedavra," Jim cried as he stepped on a spider that was crossing his path.  
  
"Jim, that is an illegal curse, do I need to report you to the Ministry?" Drew asked, in his most prefect-like voice.  
  
"Sod off Percy," Jim said. Whenever someone acted like a tattletale, the others called him or her Percy.  
  
"Five points from Slytherin for disrespectful behaviour," Drew said in mock authority.  
  
"Fifty points from Gryffindor for being a dingbat," Jim sneered back. Then they both started snickering. Continuing their path to Sarah's house they knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," Sarah's mum called from within. "Sarah is in her room." The two boys came in and went up the well-known path to their Ravenclaw friend.  
  
"Alohomora," they cried together before Drew opened the door.  
  
"It wasn't locked nincompoops," Sarah said rolling her blue eyes in a very Hermione fashion.  
  
"You never know," Jim said mysteriously, wiggling his fingers at her.  
  
"You are an idiot Jim," Drew said, "and you must be punished. Crucio." He called the last part out loudly before giving Jim a good kick in the leg.  
  
"Why you -" Jim yelled, chasing after Drew, whom promptly grabbed the top sheet off Sarah's bed and wrapped himself in it.  
  
"Invisibility Cloak, you can't see me!" he yelled out. Jim glared at the wrapped up Drew.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus," Jim said calmly, pushing Drew over. The blanket wrapped around him trapped him, causing him to fall to the ground with a thud. Crawling out of the confinement, Drew stuck his tongue out at Jim.  
  
"If you Muggles don't mind, I have work to do," Sarah said, getting up. "Mobilicorpus," she said the spell before shoving the two out into the hall.  
  
"This is your fault you know," Jim said sulkily, heading back downstairs.  
  
"No, it's yours," Drew said "you Skankerin,"  
  
"No, it's yours, you Gryffinwhore," Jim insulted back as they exited the house and meandered their way back to Annie's house.  
  
"No, yours, you Sickle Slut," Drew called back  
  
"Yours, you Mudblood Murtlap," Jim called back, walking on the opposite side of the sidewalk to Jim.  
  
"No yours, you and your Snitch-sized brain."  
  
"You should talk, Mr. 'Dumbledore isn't evil'!"  
  
"He isn't!" Drew protested. By now they had reached Annie's house and were outside bickering.  
  
"What are you two doing?" Annie asked, opening the door upon hearing the yells from the two males. "I thought you went to Sarah's house,"  
  
"We did," Jim informed Annie.  
  
"But she kicked us out," Drew added.  
  
"Oh, so you assumed that I would just let you back in," Annie said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Well, Hufflepuffs are fair" Drew said encouragingly.  
  
"Yes, we are fair, but we are not merciful," Annie told him coolly, starting to close the door on the two.  
  
"Wait! Please let us in. If not just to get us off the street" Jim pleaded. Annie considered this with a sigh and moved aside as to allow the duo to enter. Cheering, they sprinted to the room sporting the TV and jumped onto the couch, ready to veg out, turning the box to Cartoon Network.  
  
"What do you two think you are doing?" Annie asked, smacking Drew with the rolled up spell book.  
  
"Being guests?" Jim suggested as Drew rubbed his head and glared at Annie.  
  
"If you are going to stay you are going to work," Annie informed the two, her arms crossed.  
  
"We are not House Elves. Get Dobby to do it," Jim told Annie, returning his eyes to the screen.  
  
"He's taking a nap," Annie said, moving next to it.  
  
"Well, wake him up," Jim commanded, laughing at the antics of the cartoon characters.  
  
"Why don't you?" Annie asked him slyly.  
  
"When this show is over," Jim told her. Annie reached behind the set and unplugged it.  
  
"There. It's over," Annie told him, standing up.  
  
"Repairo!" Jim and Drew shouted, Drew shaking the remote at it like a wand. After a moment of vain attempts to repair the TV from the couch, Jim stood up.  
  
"Okay, okay. I'll go wake the little tyke up!" He informed Annie with a sneer and headed to Ralphie's room. Opening the small boy's door, he flipped on the light, whispering 'Luminous' automatically. It took a few minutes for him to locate Ralphie and when he did he wished he hadn't.  
  
Ralphie had climbed up on his top bunk and sprang at Jim with a gleeful yell. Jim let out his own yell but it was obviously not of glee.  
  
"Get it off me!" Jim yelled, running around as Ralphie squealed, tugging at Jim's ears.  
  
"Come here Dobby," Annie cooed from the door where she was watching. Ralphie reluctantly climbed down from Jim's head, pulling on the back of Jim's shirt and causing him to cough.  
  
"I thought you said he was napping." Jim choked out.  
  
"Ooh I'm sorry," Annie feigned a gasp. "I forgot to translate that for you. In 3 year old, napping means to wait in the dark until someone comes in and you can attack." By now Annie couldn't hold in the laughter anymore, she was snorting, barley able to breath. Not wanting to be left out in the moment, Ralphie started to laugh, to not sure why.  
  
Jim started brush past the siblings but as he headed to the stairs Annie asked Ralphie if he wanted to go to the bookstore with her. That caught Jim's attention and he ran back to stand next to her innocently.  
  
"Are we really going to the bookstore?" he asked excitedly, Ralphie expressing the same feelings.  
  
"Sure" Annie told him, rolling her eyes at his antics.  
  
"Yes! We're going to Flourish and Blott's!" Jim yelled as he jumped down the stairs. Drew joined his cheers and they both pranced around like first years having their first Christmas. As they went on, Annie called Sarah's house and told her to meet them on the way.  
  
"Come on guys," she cried out as she hung up, heading to the door. Ralphie was riding on her back, a position he loved to be in.  
  
"Go Buckbeak," Ralphie cried out gleefully, giving Annie a kick in the side. He was too young to have read the Harry Potter books, but Drew had called Annie 'Buckbeak' enough times when giving Ralphie a piggy-back-ride that the small boy had picked it up.  
  
"I wonder if the other teachers have pets," Drew pondered out loud as they strolled towards their destination.  
  
"Well Filch has Mrs. Norris and Dumbledore has Fawkes" Annie commented, distracted with the weight of her brother on her back.  
  
"What if Filch has a bird instead of Mrs. Norris," Jim asked, a smirk playing at his lips.  
  
"What kind of bird do you mean? A Phoenix?" Drew questioned, eying Jim oddly.  
  
"No. A rooster" Jim blurted with a laugh.  
  
"What's so funny about Filch having a Rooster?" Annie asked, not sure she wanted to know where this is going.  
  
"Well, it would be really funny if he named his Rooster 'HughBlo'" Jim concluded, smiling at a joke only he got.  
  
"What are you getting at?" Drew asked, his eyes cast towards the other boy.  
  
"Well, if his rooster was named HughBlo, Filch could ask Dumbledore or Snape if the students have seen HughBlo my cock." Jim informed the others before bursting into laughter. Drew gave an equally loud laugh while Annie only groaned with a grin, hoping Ralphie didn't choose 'cock' to be his new word of the day. When the laughter subsided, Drew meandered up alongside Annie.  
  
"Hey Annie. Has Dobby seen HughBlo my cock?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Cock on the loose!" Jim called out, cupping his hands around his mouth.  
  
"Anyone seen my cock around here? He's about this big," Drew cried out, motioning about a foot and a half wide with his arms to the rather empty street.  
  
"You wish," Jim muttered with a snicker.  
  
"No more cock!" Annie yelled out in frustration just as Sarah was riding up.  
  
"Do I want to know?" Sarah asked, giggling with a slight blush.  
  
"Filch lost his rooster," Drew explained with an innocent grin.  
  
"No, I don't want to know," Sarah concluded, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Hey, mind if Dobby here sits on your Nimbus?" Annie asked, sagging under the weight of the 3 year old. Sarah had a new bike that she used silver nail polish to write "Nimbus 2002" on it.  
  
"Sure" Sarah said, climbing off and letting Annie put her brother in the seat.  
  
"Yay! I get to ride Nimbus Cock!" Ralphie said gleefully.  
  
"No, just Nimbus, no cock," Annie told him, groaning at him picking up the word. "Jim, Drew, help me keep Dobby on the broom," she told the two boys. They each grabbed a handle bar, still snickering at the cock jokes. Annie held onto Ralphie while Sarah strolled behind, her finger guiding the bike loosely.  
  
"Look, Diagon Alley" Drew called back; as if the others hadn't already seen the Mini-Mall that Barns and Noble was a part of. Ralphie let out a cheer, causing him to almost fall off the bike. After locking up the bike, the 5 entered, Drew stuck holding Ralphie's hand.  
  
"No, it isn't in yet," Lenard, one of the cashiers called out to them. The 4 had come in almost every other day, asking if book 5 had come out yet. Letting out loud groans, to be sure that Lenard heard their protests they began exploring the well-known store, leaving Ralphie in the children's section.  
  
Their first stop, the Harry Potter table, to see if anything new had been put out.  
  
"Hey look, ornament, half off," Sarah said excitedly, picking up a particular Snape ornament.  
  
"We already have it. Plus the hook on that one isn't very good. It keeps falling" Drew complained, going through a different pile.  
  
They already agreed that they would only get one thing of each between them so their money could stretch farther. They also traded and swapped all their things so much they had a hard time remembering who owned what.  
  
"Hey look. I'm Harry Potter," Drew said, putting on a pair of gag glasses that instead of the usual nose had a plastic scar sticking out of the top of them.  
  
"Ohhhh, we don't have that yet!" Annie said, staring at the glasses with admiration.  
  
"How much?" Sarah asked, reaching for their wallet that they all kept their money in. Sarah was voted to take care of it, no one trusted anyone else with the money.  
  
"$2.50," Drew told them, examining the price tag.  
  
"I bet they might give it to us cheaper just to get us out of here," Jim snickered.  
  
"Well, lets keep looking, see if there is anything else we want." Annie suggested, going through another stack of stuff.  
  
"Jackpot!" Jim said, causing not only the other three to look up, but an elderly man nearby to glance at them nervously. Jim took no notice as he held up a folding cube. It was made up of multiple blocks that could be opened and folded over to make a different scene appear.  
  
"How much!?" Sarah asked excitedly.  
  
"$9.97" Jim informed her.  
  
"Eh; A bit high," Annie admitted, looking longingly at the cube.  
  
"Well... we have enough money," Sarah told her, flipping through their meagre bills.  
  
"So our expedition is done." Drew said, throwing up a hand in conquest.  
  
"Yup," the others chimed in. Sarah went up front to pay for their things and Annie picked up Ralphie from the children's section where he was busy looking at the pictures in one of the books.  
  
"No! I don't want to go!" Ralphie yelled out, grabbing the base of one of the shelves.  
  
"Come on Ralphie" Annie pleaded, trying to pry his chubby fingers from the board.  
  
"Noooo!" he yelled out on the top of his lungs. Annie let go of him, took a deep breath and started to leave.  
  
"Okay then Dobby. I guess I'll just leave you here. All alone. With the monsters that come out at night," she called to him over her shoulder as she slowly meandered to wards the front door. Ralphie stared at her.  
  
He glanced around, in case the monsters were coming out earlier before sprinting after he yelling, "Don't leave me!"  
  
Smiling, Annie bent over and picked the small boy up. He clutched her tightly, glancing around the store at the people, wondering if one of them was really a monster.  
  
"Great haul," Drew commented when he looked into the bag the things came in.  
  
"Whose turns is it to take the stuff home?" Annie asked, trying to remember.  
  
"Jim's... and mine," Sarah recalled.  
  
"I want the cube." Jim told her, grabbing for the bag. Sarah rolled her eyes and pulled out the glasses for herself.  
  
"Hey Drew. I'll trade the glasses for the Snape ornament," she suggested.  
  
"Kay," Drew said, looking at the glasses, grinning.  
  
"Dufusdor," Jim muttered, rolling his eyes at Drew.  
  
"Snoberin," Drew called back.  
  
"Niffler Nose."  
  
"Dragon Breath."  
  
"Mr. 'Dumbledore Isn't Evil'!"  
  
"He's not!" Drew yelled at Jim again.  
  
"Why do you think Dumbledore is evil?" Annie asked Jim who let out a load groan.  
  
"Because. Why else would You-Know-Who be afraid of him?" he asked, waving his hands about.  
  
"Because he's the ultimate wizard for the white side," Drew insisted, slamming a hand down on his leg.  
  
"Maybe... they're related?" Sarah suggested thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah. Voldie's real name IS Tom Marvolo Riddle," Annie said suddenly.  
  
"So..." Drew asked, trying to get what she was saying.  
  
"Well, Marvolo is from his grandfather, and maybe not his grandfather on his Muggle side. We don't know Dumbledore's full name. For all we know, his full name could be Marvolo Albus Dumbledore. Plus, his initials would be MAD which would be appropriate," Annie explained with a laugh.  
  
"But if Dumbledore is Voldie's grandfather, wouldn't that mean he would be related to Salazar?" Drew asked.  
  
"Well... There isn't any proof that he isn't. Salazar did live a thousand years ago," Annie said, a bit unconvinced.  
  
"Well, what if Dumbledore married the heir of Slytherin," Sarah said suddenly.  
  
"That could work," Drew commented.  
  
"I still say Dumbledore is evil," Jim muttered. The others didn't have a chance to complain to Jim before Ralphie started to yell  
  
______________ Liked it? Didn't like it? Have suggestions for other discussions? 


	2. Intro Part 2 of 2

Intro: Part 2 of 2.  
  
"I'm HOT. I'm TIRED." he let out on the top of his lungs.  
  
"Okay, okay." Annie told him, trying to sooth the small boy.  
  
"Oh yes, its SO tiring riding on Annie's back." Jim muttered, rolling his eyes.  
  
"I'M TIRED." Ralphie cried out, his face going red.  
  
"I got that." Annie told him, almost loosing her temper.  
  
"AND HOT" he added, encase she didn't get the full extent of his discomfort. Annie took a deep breath before addressing him.  
  
"Why don't we go over to Drew's house and play in his pool." she suggested to the small boy who quieted down right away.  
  
"yayayayayay" he chirped.  
  
"So, I take it we are going to my house?" Drew laughed, leading the way. Sarah handed her bike to Annie to let Ralphie ride it again.  
  
"Thanks" Annie said earnestly, lifting Ralphie from her back onto the seat.  
  
"yayayayayay" Ralphie squeaked.  
  
"He sounds like Wormtail" Jim mused.  
  
"Well we better keep him from the dark side, that way he doesn't turn on us." Annie said to Jim, glancing at him.  
  
"Hey, Slytherin isn't a synonym for Evil" Jim said defensively.  
  
"Yeah, its a synonym for slim ball" Drew whispered loudly. Jim narrowed his eyes at Drew.  
  
"Hey, we can play pool Quidditch when we get to your house." Sarah suggested.  
  
"whats... pool quidditch?" Drew asked, looking sideways at Sarah, Jim also looking questioningly at her, forgetting his feud with Drew.  
  
"Well, I've been trying to think of a real way to play quidditch, and I figured that swimming is like flying. And I've been working on a way to make a quidditch game work." Sarah started to explain. She paused slightly when Ralphie began to cleanse his nostril with his finger.  
  
"Get on with it Girl." Jim commanded, thwacking Sarah on the head with his cube.  
  
"Hey, if you continue to show disrespect like that I'll just not tell you." Sarah said undignified.  
  
"PLEASE." Annie and Drew said in unison.  
  
"Don't let that guy's utter display of incompetent disrespect stop you from explaining to us your plan to reenact quidditch in our fellow magic lover's pool." Annie added dramatically. Drew raised an eyebrow at her before turning back to Sarah.  
  
"Yeah. What she said." he told her. Sarah laughed.  
  
"Well, before I was interrupted" Sarah continued, casting an eye to ward Jim before speaking again. "I was saying that we could make two teams of two. And two people would be the keeper slash chaser, using Drew's pool beanbag ball thing as the Quaffle. The other two would be the Beater slash Seeker. They would sit on the side of the pool with hoses, spraying at the chaser slash keeper people who will be swimming around, riding the noodles and trying to score. The hoops I haven't figured out what to be yet, but I figure we could fine tune the game when we got to the pool." The others all walked in silence, considering this.  
  
"But what about the seeker part?" Jim asked finally.  
  
"That's where my genius shows," Sarah said proudly. Drew snorted.  
  
"Sarah, if genius was skin you'd be labeled a slut how much you try to show off it." he muttered, giggling. Sarah smacked him before continuing.  
  
"We let Dobby play in the spa for a bit, because it shallow enough for him. But at the start of the game we give him a yellow diving ring. Then at any random moment he gets to throw the ring into the pool and the two seeker beater people dive in and try to get it first." Sarah told them all. Ralphie, hearing his name, let out a squeal.  
  
"I wanna play I wanna play." he told them, hitting the horn on the bike handle.  
  
"You will you will" Annie told him, reenacting his excitement.  
  
They finally got to Drew's house and they were all ready for a good swim. They each grabbed their swimsuits that they kept at Drew's house because he was the only one of them that had a pool. Changed, Annie helped Ralphie into his swim pull-ups. (Um... I know he's three... but they are for... just incase.)  
  
"POOL" he yelled, trying to get away from Annie, not caring if his swim pull ups where on all the way or not. Chasing after him, Annie finally got them on him all the way before he ran outside.  
  
"OWIE OWIE OWIE" he cried as his bare feet hit the hot concrete. He jumped his way to the pool and put his feet on the first step.  
  
"Get back here." Annie called, slipping on the old sandals that were kept by the back door to use on the hot ground.  
  
"No. My feet hurt." Ralphie yelled at her with a humph.  
  
"Well don't you want to put on your invisibility potion?" Annie asked in a singsong voice. "Help me over." Ralphie commanded, lifting his arms up to Annie, whom picked him up and brought him to the bench were she started to apply sunscreen. She had finished rubbing in the last bit on his arm when Drew came out with a stack of towels for them all.  
  
"Hi." Ralphie said gleefully at being invisible.  
  
"Oh Hi Dob-" Drew started to say but saw Annie shaking her head and pointing to the children's sunscreen. "What, who said that?" he injected, pretending not to be able to see the small boy. Pleased at the reaction Ralphie ran to get his towel.  
  
"AHH the towel is flying" Drew said, feigning shock as he backed away from Ralphie who laughed with delight as he ran around with the towel flying behind him. As he got back to the hot concrete he jumped and ran back to Annie.  
  
"The floor hurts" he complained, his eyes beginning to brim with tears.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll take care of it." Annie said, grabbing the hose and turning it on. Spraying down the concrete, she glanced at Ralphie, whom had put his towel on the bench before started to walk to wards the pool. As he walked onto the now wet ground, Annie sprayed him with the hose.  
  
"AHHH" Ralphie cried with delight, laughing. Twisting the nozzle so it was a mist now, Annie turned the hose on herself, cooling off.  
  
"No. Mine." Ralphie yelled, reaching for the hose. Trying her best to signal to Drew to turn off the water, she gave Ralphie it. Drew apparently got what she was trying to say because as soon as Ralphie pressed the handle, nothing happened.  
  
"It broke" Ralphie cried out, swinging it around.  
  
"Why don't you play with this?" Drew suggested, tossing him a bubble gun.  
  
"YAY" Ralphie squealed, picking up the gun he had missed in catching and shooting bubbles around the backyard, leaving the hose forgotten.  
  
"Thanks" Annie mouthed to Drew who smiled proudly. By then Jim and Sarah had come out in their suits.  
  
"So where are the noodles?" Sarah asked, closing the door behind herself.  
  
"In the kitchen" Drew told her. She blinked at him.  
  
"The pool noodles." she added.  
  
"Oh, those noodles." Drew commented, pretending to be surprised. "In the shed." he told her, pointing to wards the dulled red shed. Letting out a sigh, Sarah went and pulled two noodles out along with two floating chairs.  
  
"Can't you give me a hand guys?" she called out over the stuff. Drew and Jim began to clap profusely.  
  
"GUYS." she yelled, almost dropping the things. Shrugging, Drew and Jim went to help her.  
  
"What are the chairs for?" Jim asked, grabbing one before it fell.  
  
"I figured it would be easier for the Beater slash Seeker to sit in these than to just sit on the edge of the pool." Sarah explained, tossing the noodles into the pool. Drew and Jim followed suit and tossed the chairs in too.  
  
"So who's going to be what?" Drew asked, stepping onto the first step of the pool.  
  
"I guess we could just flip for it or something." Sarah suggested.  
  
"I got an idea." Annie said suddenly, coming over. "We all turn around, our backs to everyone. And reach one hand backwards and grab the first hand we touch. Those will be the teams."  
  
"I guess that can work until we figure out something better." Jim replied.  
  
"Okay, everyone turn around." Drew commanded. Turning from the group, they each stuck a hand out and groped around. Finally Jim grabbed Annie's hand and Sarah grabbed Drew's.  
  
"Yes." Drew cried, "Got the person who invented the game."  
  
"She might have invented the game but she can't throw for beans." Jim told Drew, sticking a tongue out at Sarah, whom did the same. Annie snuck behind Jim and before he could have noticed, pushed him into the pool.  
  
"Hey." Jim sputtered as Annie and Sarah high-fived each other.  
  
"Always watch your back. Isn't that the golden rules for you Slytherins?" Annie asked innocently. Jim glared at her before splashing water up at her. Grabbing the hose, she set it on jet and sprayed it at Jim.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey." Jim protested, trying to block the water from hitting his face. Drew ran up to the house and grabbed an umbrella. Seeing him move away, Annie started to turn the hose on him. Before he could get wet he opened the umbrella.  
  
"Impervious" he cried out, laughing.  
  
"No fair." Jim cried, getting out of the pool and running over to Drew and knocking the umbrella from his hands, causing them both to be sprayed with the water.  
  
"Impedimenta" Sarah yelled. It took a moment before the others realized what she yelled and stopped, turning to look at her. "We were planning to play a game of quidditch, remember?" Drew, Jim and Annie dropped what they were doing, Annie, turning off the hose before joining them in the pool.  
  
"Okay, get back into the teams." Sarah instructed. Drew joined Sarah and Annie and Jim went to the steps.  
  
"I'll get Dobby" Annie said, getting the small boy whom was busy being entertained by the bubbles.  
  
"Hey, you wanna play in the pool?" Annie asked, trying to guide him to the spa.  
  
"No. I wanna keep playing with the bubbles." Ralphie said, squealing at the bubbles.  
  
"Hey, how bout we turn on the bubbles in the spa." Annie suggested. Ralphie turned around and eyed the spa, looked back at the meager gun, back to the spa until finally turning to Annie.  
  
"Okay. Only if you turn them on." He told her as if it was his own idea. Putting the gun on the bench, he went over to the spa and jumped in.  
  
"THE SECOND BUTTON FROM THE RIGHT." Drew yelled at Annie as she went to turn the jets on. Ralphie giggled as he hopped around the Spa.  
  
"Now, whenever you want, I want you to throw this into the pool." Annie said, handing him the yellow diving ring. As soon as it was in his hands, Ralphie threw it into the pool. With a groan, Jim got it and gave it to Ralphie.  
  
"NOT YET" he cried. Ralphie smirked and threw the ring back into the pool. Annie saw Jim start to loose his temper so she took the ring before he could hand it back to Ralphie.  
  
"Okay. If you don't want to play with the big kids." she said, turning from the spa.  
  
"No. I wanna play. I wanna play. I'll do it good." Ralphie protested.  
  
"Okay." Annie said with a sigh. "But only if you wait till we are playing for a while." she instructed as Ralphie clutched the ring and looking at her with big eyes.  
  
"Okay, so teams, pick your positions." Sarah said in her best announcer voice.  
  
"I'll be beater slash seeker." Jim said at once, grabbing the hose that had fallen near the pool.  
  
"Me too." Drew said, grabbing the other hose that lay forgotten under the bushes. They had two spigots in the backyard, one hidden behind the large shrubbery against the wall.  
  
"Okay. Um... we need goals." Sarah admitted, looking around. Annie climbed out and Ralphie looked at her expectantly.  
  
"Can I throw it now?" he asked eagerly.  
  
"No. Why don't you play with this till then," Annie suggested, grabbing a floating turtle from the shed. As she went to close the door she spotted the netted rafts that leaned against the wall.  
  
"Why don't we use these as the goals," Annie said, pulling them out.  
  
"Yeah, you and I could even use them as the brooms instead, so it would be easier to guard them." Sarah said, grabbing her own and straddling it.  
  
"Yeah. Hey Dobby, throw this in when I count to three." Annie instructed, putting the ball next to him. Barely noticing it, he did as told and when the ball landed the game began. Sarah grabbed the ball, and tried to guide the raft over. Throwing it to wards Annie, she groaned as the ball, hit by Jim's jet of water, missed. Annie went to grab it but Drew hit it with his jet, pushing it back to his team member. Sarah grabbed it again and hurled it to Annie, hitting the girl in the face but missing the goal. Rubbing her eye, Annie threw it back. Sarah tried to block, but missed and the ball fell behind her into the make shift goal.  
  
"One Nothing." Jim cried proudly as Sarah began the game again. Before she could throw it though, Ralphie tossed in the golden ring.  
  
"THE SNITCH HAS BEEN SPOTTED." Sarah cried as Drew and Jim both jumped from the chairs and dived for the ring. Drew came up first, holding the ring proudly above him.  
  
"ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY POINTS." Drew yelled out proudly. Jim yelled at him for that.  
  
"It shouldn't be one fifty, it should be less." Jim complained.  
  
"Yeah. It should." Annie admitted. "How bout five points."  
  
"That's fine with me." Sarah said.  
  
"We still won." Drew bragged. Ralphie, whom still couldn't swim, fell forward in his excitement. Annie cried out in alarm as he splashed around frantically, the ground to far for him to reach. Jim, closest, grabbed him and Ralphie held onto him with a death grip. Crying, Ralphie was helped out of the pool.  
  
"Lets dry you off." Annie cooed, wrapping him in the towel. Ralphie still was red faced, breathing hard.  
  
"Come on big man. Your okay now." Jim said, giving him a slap on the back. Ralphie looked at him with big loving eyes and Jim backed away.  
  
"Why is he looking at me like that?" Jim asked Annie.  
  
"You saved his life." Annie answered, amused.  
  
"Seems we have a Colin on our hands." Drew mused, ruffling Ralphie's hair. Ralphie ducked from the male's hand and hid behind Jim's leg.  
  
"Eh.." Jim said, unsure if that should please him.  
  
"It's getting late anyways. I say we go home." Sarah suggested, drying herself off.  
  
"Kay. Here is you cube." Drew said, handing Jim the bag.  
  
"Go get the ornament." Sarah instructed. When he stopped dripping, Drew hurried inside and brought out the prize, along with all their clothes. Inspecting the object and taking her clothes, Sarah nodded and bid adu before heading out the gate with her bike.  
  
"Come on Dobby." Annie said, heading the same way.  
  
"NO" Ralphie cried, gripping Jim's hand. "I wanna go home with Jim."  
  
"You can't. You have to come home with me." Annie said, trying to cox him her way.  
  
"NO." Ralphie continued.  
  
"Come on Dobby. Your daddy will miss you." Jim said, trying to help.  
  
"You're my daddy now." Ralphie said proudly. Jim raised a brow at that.  
  
"Ralphie. If you don't come over here this minute, we are going to sell your room to circus clowns." Annie threatened.  
  
"I don't care." Ralphie told her, swinging on Jim's hand.  
  
"But what happens when you finally do go home and have to sleep under the bed with the mosters..." Jim asked, trying to pry him from his hand.  
  
"Will you come visit me if I go now?" Ralphie asked, starting to loosen his grip.  
  
"Yeah. Sure." Jim confirmed before Ralphie skipped to Annie who let out a relieved sigh. She pretended to bow at Jim before picking up Ralphie and carrying him on her back home. Once they were gone, Jim grabbed his stuff and left too. 


	3. First Official Meeting of SOCK

"Come on guys, school starts in two days. We need a good name," Drew stressed as the conversation had sidetracked to what should be the new flavors of Berti Bott Beans. He scratched the base of his neck self- consciously. Drew's mother had made him get a haircut the day before and now his neck felt naked. Of course Annie loved tormenting him, rubbing the back of his head and commenting how fuzzy it felt.  
  
But for now they were all sitting around Drew's room; Drew was sitting in the swivel chair at his desk. Jim was perched on the back of the old chair Drew had gotten when his mom wanted to throw away, Sarah was sitting at Jim's feet and Annie sat down on the floor.  
  
"And no, we are not calling it 'Jim's Pothead club," he added, casting a glance to Jim. Jim smiled innocently. He had been insisting on that name since the four of them had come up with the idea of a Harry Potter club after Annie had read a short fic online about Colin, Ginny and Myrtle started a Harry Potter club.  
  
"What? I think it is a very good name," Jim defended.  
  
"You would," Annie said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Gens Gentis Figularis," Sarah suggested.  
  
"Is that some sort of spell?" Drew asked.  
  
"No. It's Latin. It means A Clan of a Potter," Sarah explained.  
  
"Ohhh," Drew said sheepishly.  
  
"I was thinking that could be our club name," Sarah admitted, tugging at a strand of her bright blond hair.  
  
"No. I don't think so," Jim said in a mock-thoughtful way as he put his hand up to his chin. Sarah glared at him.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, its cool and all. But not much of a title," Annie agreed.  
  
"It could be our motto. Like how Hogwarts has the thing that means Never Tickle a Sleeping Dragon," Drew suggested.  
  
"Drace Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus" Sarah said automatically.  
  
"Yeah, that's it," Drew said.  
  
"So Gens Gentis Figularis will be our Motto. So our title should be something to do with Hogwarts?" Jim asked.  
  
"Hog Warts. Pig Pimples. Pigples!" Annie suggested with a grin.  
  
"Boar. Boar. um." Drew started to say, trying to think of something.  
  
"Boarple?" Jim suggested.  
  
"Boogle," Annie replied with a snicker.  
  
"Monopoly."  
  
"Shoots and Ladders," Jim added.  
  
"I don't think so," Sarah finally interrupted.  
  
"What about something like Spew?" Annie asked.  
  
"You mean S P E W," Sarah corrected. Jim rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Annie confirmed.  
  
"How about S.P.O.O.N.S. Spoons. Society.... for protection of obessors... needing.... something?" Sarah suggested.  
  
"Shoes?" Drew asked.  
  
"Obessors Not simpletons?" Jim said, trying to help.  
  
"S.P.O.R.K. Spork. Society for Protection of Obsessors wanting Real Knowledge?" Sarah pondered.  
  
"Forever Uniquely Collecting Knowledge?" Jim then added. Drew snickered as he noticed the initials, and Annie glared at him.  
  
"Help Me Dumbledore," Sarah whispered, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Just... In a Minute... All New Data... Orders. Taint... Help... Each. Reach... Size..?" Jim asked, smiling innocently as he checked the letters off on his finger. Drew took a moment to figure that the initials spelt out JIM AND OTHERS. Annie just rolled her eyes but laughed anyways.  
  
"No," Sarah said firmly.  
  
"Hey, why not we make its initials be S.O.C.K. sock. Or S.O.C.K.S. socks? Because socks are a big part in the books," Jim suggested suddenly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Drew asked, raising a brow.  
  
"Well... in Philosopher's Stone, Dumbledore wished he had a pair of socks. In Chamber of Secret, socks free Dobby. In Prisoner of Azkaban, um... oh yeah, the sneakscope.thing was held in an old pair of Vernon's socks. And Goblet of Fire, Dobby made Harry socks, which tipped off to Crouch Jr. that Dobby could help him with his plan to get Harry to He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named," Jim explained.  
  
"You've thought of this a lot haven't you," Sarah stated, trying to hid her amused looked. Jim smiled sheepishly at her.  
  
"Okay well... S.O.C.K.... Society... of Obessors. Collecting Knowledge," Drew suggested.  
  
"Yeah. I guess so," Annie agreed. Drew beamed.  
  
"What about a Sock Song?" Jim asked.  
  
"I'll work on one," Sarah said, a pensive look coming to her face as she began humming tunes under her breath as they continued discussing the club.  
  
"So. The First Official Meeting of S.O.C.K comes to ord-" Drew started to proclaim, hitting his desk with his make-shift wand.  
  
"Wait," Sarah interrupted. "We need to think of jobs for everyone. Or whatever."  
  
"Oh yeah," Drew said, letting his wand drop.  
  
"I say whoever is the Host will be said to have the House Elf Duties." Jim said, smirking.  
  
"Yeah. And um... well... Sarah should just be the treasurer. She could be Gringotts Goblin?" Annie suggested.  
  
"Ok. So that leaves you two," Drew said, picking up his wand and pointing it at the two.  
  
"Well... someone needs to keep the minutes. And they could be.... Filch? Because he does keep a filling system of Detentions and stuff." Annie suggested. Jim snickered.  
  
"You get to be Filch," he laughed, making a big deal with pointing at the redhead.  
  
"Hey, your handwriting is better than mine," Annie said, her hands on her hips.  
  
"But you are more responsible," Sarah added and Annie sighed. Jim nodded proudly. As if that was something he should be proud of.  
  
"Why don't we share the job of Filch," she suggested, not wanting to be stuck with that title.  
  
"Okay," Drew said quickly, smirking at Jim.  
  
"Sure," Sarah agreed.  
  
"Whatever you say Filch." Annie stuck her tongue out at Jim.  
  
"What other jobs does a club need?" Drew asked, looking mostly at Sarah.  
  
"Well. A President. And maybe a photographer," Sarah said thoughtfully.  
  
"I want to be the President," Jim said, waving his hand in the air.  
  
"I'm the one who organized this club, and I'm more responsible. And liked. And I'm cuter," Drew protested. Jim laughed.  
  
"Yeah, you are cuter than me," Jim teased playfully before laughing again.  
  
"Yeah. House Elf Duty will just be for who ever house we have the meeting at," Annie suggested.  
  
"Hehehe, but I thought Dobbie was the official house elf," Jim questioned innocently.  
  
"Ehhhh," Drew said, making a face.  
  
"He won't be coming to the meetings. At least I don't think I'll have to. Mum will be home most Sundays. So I won't need to baby sit. But on week days, I'll have to pick him up from day care," Annie explained.  
  
"Has he realized it's been more than twee days?" Jim asked, mimicking Ralphie's voice when he had told Drew to see him again in three days.  
  
"No, not yet," Annie admitted, smiling innocently.  
  
"Okay. So every one of us should have a job. And then we have a couple of duties that we trade off," Sarah said, trying to get back on topic.  
  
"Sounds about right."  
  
"Well... we have Treasurer, President, um... I don't think we need a deputy- president," Sarah said, looking around the small group.  
  
"So what about photographer?" Annie asked.  
  
"Um... well that would be nice, but we don't NEED one," Sarah admitted.  
  
"Can I be official poker?" Jim asked, giving Annie a poke in the side with his toe. Annie grabbed his foot and held is hostage for a while as Jim squirmed to get it free.  
  
"No. I don't think so..." Sarah said, feigning a pity look.  
  
"'Scaped Snitch," Jim complained.  
  
"What about..." Annie paused, trying to think.  
  
"Maybe we should have Minutes Keeper an official title. For now. And maybe it could be Madam Pince if it ends up being Annie, and Filch if it ends up being Jim," Drew suggested.  
  
"Oh great, I get to be the Squib," Jim complained.  
  
"Yeah. I could be Madam Pince, and until we think of a better name, you can be a Squib. A name we give members without a Job," Annie said excitedly. Before Jim could protest, everyone agreed.  
  
"Me and my big mouth," Jim complained.  
  
"Drew, do you mind if I use your computer to look up prices for tickets to see Chambers of Secrets, and when it will actually get here?" Sarah asked. Drew nodded and took her place on the bed as Sarah took over the desk.  
  
"You know what?" Annie commented after a while, "She might not be as much of a fraud as everyone thinks she is."  
  
"Who? Sarah?" Jim asked.  
  
"Hey." Sarah cried, throwing Drew's wand at Jim as she looked over from the computer.  
  
"No, Professor Trelawney." Annie corrected.  
  
"What are you talking about? Of course she is a fraud." Drew said with a laugh.  
  
"But she might NOT," Annie stressed.  
  
"Explain." Sarah commanded over her shoulder.  
  
"Well.... in Prisoner of Azkaban, she saw Padfoot and thought he was a grim. It's an easy mistake. Harry himself thought he saw one at first. And she saw Hermione leaving. Plus she asked Neville if his grandmother was well. She might have seen the Bogart dressed as his grandma, and anyone seeing Snape supposing to be a lady would think the lady wasn't well. Don't forget, she warned Parvati Patil about a redheaded man. Her twin went with Ron to the Yule Ball and he ignored her most of the time. The two are twins; maybe Trelawney thought she was her twin. And, in Goblet of Fire, she saw death hovering closer to the castle. And what happened near the end? What's-his-named, Cedric died." Annie told them all in an intense whisper.  
  
"She's still a fraud." Drew muttered as the other two nodded in thought.  
  
"PLUS, in Prisoner of Azkaban, she said Remus wasn't going to be with them long. He left at the end of the year." Sarah added, distracted from her computer search.  
  
"She might be able to SEE but she can't figure out what it is," Jim commented.  
  
"No, she's just a fraud. Plain as that," Drew protested, crossing his arms as if to say that was that. Annie rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"If you don't want to consider the possibility that people are more than they seem." she told him, trailing off.  
  
"If you don't want to see the facts stated in the books," Drew countered. Annie looked like she was about to say something back, or throw something at him, when Sarah interrupted.  
  
"She made two real predictions. You must admit that. And a Fraud wouldn't be able to do that at all. Even if she doesn't make correct predictions all the time, she has made them. So she has some powers," Sarah told them. Drew sighed but didn't say anything. He wasn't one to argue over trivial stuff when everyone was against him. Because he'd always end up admitting the others are right.  
  
"I can't believe it, school starts in two days," Annie said with a sigh as she changed the topic.  
  
"We have been accepted to Wayburge High, school of Muggle and Boringtry," Jim complained.  
  
"Hey, it won't be THAT bad," Sarah said, trying to bring up the group's spirit.  
  
"Oh yeah? School is starting in two days and the fifth book hasn't come out yet, and we have to wait another two months before the second movie comes out in theatres," Drew said, leaning against the wall behind him.  
  
"Freshmen always have a hard time," Annie said, looking apprehensive.  
  
"Well we Freshmen will just have to stick together," Drew suggested, looking up.  
  
"And make sure we conduct a S.O.C.K meeting every Sunday afternoon," Sarah added.  
  
"Only thing to look forward to," Jim muttered darkly, slouching at the foot of Drew's bed.  
  
"Come on," Annie said to Jim, "Don't forget about Lunch, you have that to look forward to." The others laughed as Jim stuck out his tongue. The group loved to tease him about his 'round' shape.  
  
"You're just jealous that I am one of the beautiful people," Jim bragged.  
  
"Yeah, yeah Lockhart," Drew laughed. Annie looked contemplative for a moment.  
  
"Must have missed that on my calendar," she said.  
  
"What?" Drew asked, turning to her.  
  
"Well you said you were one of the beautiful people, must of missed that today was opposite day," she answered, ducking from the pillow Jim threw back at her.  
  
"Muggles, we have a meeting going on," Sarah said, bringing them all back to the topics at hand.  
  
"Yeah. We do need to pick what we are going to do for our meetings. Despite how much I'd love to sit and just talk, we need some formality," Jim agreed.  
  
"Well... at every meeting we can talk about possible flaws in the books... um... characters not mentioned a lot of... connections between the books... and. fics we have read.... fics we are thinking of writing... " Sarah said.  
  
"Ideas for costumes and clothing that is Harry Potter related," Annie added.  
  
"Yeah, I found this thing online that had a bunch of cool shirt ideas," Jim told them all, grinning.  
  
"Like what?" Drew asked, his face full of interest.  
  
"Um... Unregisted Animagus... Slytherin Quidditch, Play Dirty.... St. Brutus Drop Out. Weird Sister Groupie. My other jacket is an Invisibility Cloak. A picture of a cute little black puppy with 'IT'S THE GRIM' written under it. and some others. Can't think of them this moment," Jim said. They all grinned liked crazy.  
  
"St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys Dropout," Sarah corrected before adding, with a squeal "We need to buy some shirts and make those."  
  
"Yeah. And wear them to school," Annie added.  
  
"Are you sure you would want to?" Drew asked, making a slight face at his friends. He loved Harry Potter just as much as the next person but was a bit uncertain about proclaiming it to everyone at school.  
  
"Come on. Its just a shirt," Jim said, grabbing a slice of paper off the desk and sitting back down. He began sketches of shirt designs.  
  
"Okay. But can we keep them subtle? So only those that read Harry Potter will understand?" Drew requested. Sarah rolled her eyes and Annie said it was okay.  
  
"Okay. What other shirt ideas do you guys have?" Jim asked, ignoring Drew.  
  
"Um. How about 'My Dark Lord could beat up Your Dark Lord,'?" Jim suggested, looking over the doodles on his piece of paper he had.  
  
"Yeah and. 'Lets see how well you handle your wand,'" Drew added with a snicker. Both Jim and Drew had to pause for a moment as they sent giggles and snickers back and forth to each other. Annie tried to keep from giggling. It only encouraged them.  
  
"What about." Sarah said, trying to distract herself from thinking about the pervert-ness of what they had said. "Veela in Training?"  
  
"Oh, or an 'I'm With Veela' shirt that has an arrow pointing up," Annie suggested, grinning.  
  
"Severus Snape for Headmaster," Jim said. Drew made a gagging motion.  
  
"Ollivandar's Apprentice?" Sarah suggested.  
  
"I scare Boggarts," Drew said to Jim, who laughed and wrote it down.  
  
"I scare Dementors," Annie added.  
  
"Muggles scare me," Drew said.  
  
"I wonder how many other High School kids think Harry Potter is great," Annie contemplated out loud.  
  
"Doesn't really matter, does it? I mean, as long as we all have each other." Jim said.  
  
Annie smiled gushingly at him.  
  
"What?" Jim asked, leaning back a bit from her.  
  
"You had a Hufflepuff Moment," Annie explained. Jim groaned, covering his dark hair with his large hands.  
  
"I think I need a patch," he muttered.  
  
"I wonder if Wizards have a patch," Drew asked out loud, eyes turning up to the ceiling fan.  
  
"I wonder if Wizards have nicotine," Sarah questioned, also looking at the sacred lighting that they all turned to when asking random questions of the Harry Potter universe.  
  
"I wonder if Wizards smoke," Annie asked.  
  
"I wonder if Wizards smoke after sex," Jim asked. That drew the other three pairs of eyes away from the light and at his grinning face.  
  
"What?" He feigned an innocent look. Drew made a move to give Jim a high five, who made the same move back. (Magical High five across the room)  
  
"You guys are so immature," Sarah blushed. She could rattle off technical names of all sorts of thing, but once you got onto the topic even near. that, she blushed a deep red that looked rather amusing with her dirty blond hair that framed her head.  
  
Drew and Jim often tried to see who could make her blush the most. Annie just would give him a stern look in defense of Sarah. She didn't mind that sort of talk from the boys, just as long as it wasn't around Ralphie  
  
"Drew, tell your freaky friends its time they go home," Hailey said, sticking her head into her younger brother's room. She did not like Harry Potter much, never read it. The group felt immense pity for her. She didn't know what she was missing. But she still liked them all, when they did not bug her to convert to Potter-ism, which the group was sure would catch on as a new religion.  
  
She was Drew's older sister and had the same dirt brown hair as him, but light green eyes instead of Drew's blue ones. The group liked her because she was fun, when she wasn't complaining about Harry Potter. Plus she could drive. So if they didn't want to take the bus or walk everywhere, they had to be nice to her.  
  
"Okay," Drew said with a sigh. If they didn't all go home when his parents demanded it, they would be banned for a month. It happened once the year before. Of course they hadn't had a Harry Potter club last year. But it had still been bad then, and now that they have started a club, it would be even worse.  
  
"And remember, when school starts. I don't know you," Hailey reminded them. They all nodded, rolling their eyes. She pulled her head out of his room and returned down the hall to her own bedroom.  
  
"So long," Jim said, leaving.  
  
"They aren't selling tickets yet," Sarah complained, logging off Drew's computer. Annie and Sarah left together and Drew sat down on his bed.  
  
Only 97 more days until Chambers of Secrets. 


End file.
